The Fourth Dragon Rider and her Dragon
by Cheshire Grrrl
Summary: This is my first story on here, and it's my own little twist of Eldest


**Sita walked into the clearing in front of her masters' house and stopped in mid step. He had told her to go and meditate, to try and listen to all of Du Weldenvarden. She had heard as much as she thought she could. But she did not know that her master was going to be getting another student to teach. She saw that they were both staring around the clearing aimlessly and she knew better than to disrupt him. So she quietly walked over to Glaedr and whispered, "Master what's going on?"**

'_**Patience little one and you shall find out**_**,' he told her.**

**She bowed her head and sat down next to him. Only then did she realize that another dragon was in the clearing with them. It was a wonderful shade of blue, '**_**Jura, there is another Dragon and Rider! I thought we were the only ones left.**_**'**

**She felt his presence touch her mind as he answered, '**_**I shall be right there.**_**'**

**She grinned toothily. He always wanted to know everything there was about the three, well now two, remaining eggs that Galbatorix still held captive. She quietly stared off into the distance until she felt a mind probing hers. She immediately put up a very strong, mirror like barrier. She shot it straight back at what was probing her and saw the young man flinch. She smirked slightly as she heard his dragon, Glaedr and Jura chortle at him. **

**Sita looked towards the sky and saw her magnificent snow-white dragon land next to her. He nudged her softly on her arm but she shook her head, showing him that she hadn't even bothered to disturb her master. Finally as the sun was sinking behind the trees Oromis stirred and said, "I am glad, you have learned to be patient."**

**The boy shrugged, "You can't hunt a deer if you're impatient."**

**At this point in time Sita stepped forward and slightly bowed her head to Oromis, "Excuse me master but who is the young man and the dragon?"**

**He looked at her for a moment then said, "Of course, where are my manners? Sita, this is Eragon Shadeslayer, Eragon, this is Sita of the house of Dracula."**

**Sita looked at Eragon, sizing him up quickly then said, "Well met Eragon."**

**Next Glaedr turned to Jura and said, '**_**Jura, son of Brughda this is Saphira Brightscales.'**_

**Jura stepped forward and bowed his head to Saphira, while Sita was smiling the whole time, feeling Jura's amazement that Saphira was a female. He brought his head back up, looked her in the eye with his glorious white ones and said, '**_**Well met indeed Saphira Brightscales.**_**'**

**Sita covered her mouth as she laughed silently. When Jura looked over at her she looked at him curiously, '**_**What?**_**'**

'_**Were you just laughing at me little one?**_**' he asked softly, looking her in the eye.**

'_**Of course not**_**,' she reached up and gently laid a hand on his cheek, '**_**so do you think she's cute?**_**'**

**He looked down and shuffled his wings, '**_**She's beautiful.**_**'**

**Oromis looked between the two dragons, and then between Sita and Jura then he cleared his throat. Sita looked at him and said softly, "Sorry Ebrithil."**

**He smiled softly and said, "Nothing to worry about."**

Glaedr and Oromis seemed to be talking for a few moments then Oromis said aloud, "Sita, Jura, since we have unexpected guests, you two have the afternoon off and can do whatever you two please."

**Sita grinned toothily, revealing her canine teeth and jumped onto Jura's back. Instantly the two of them flew off, and towards Ellesméra. Sita lay on Jura's back, watching the clouds go by, '**_**Jura, what do you think of those two?**_**'**

**There were a few moments of companionable silence until Jura answered, '**_**It is very shocking to find out that there is another Dragon and Rider besides us, our masters and of course THEM. But what do you think of them as of right now?**_** '**

**Before she started answering Jura flew through the opening of their house that he could fit in. She climbed off and sat cross-legged on her bed. Jura was sitting there, on his Dias and was looking at her intently, **_**'I…I'm not to sure about them. I mean Saphira, seems very mature and wise for her age. I mean she is young compared to most but she is also wise by instinct alone. And Eragon…**_**'**

**She put her head in her hands and felt Jura's confusion. She could no longer explain what she was trying to say so she expanded their mental link until they were practically one. He felt how confused she was and how she thought that he was special. He sent waves of sympathy through them both and she as well when she realized how confused he was of his feelings for Saphira.**

**Eragon and Saphira were flying back to their home when Saphira eventually said, '**_**I can't believe it Eragon; there is another Rider and Dragon as well!**_**'**

'_**Aye**_**,' he answered quietly.**

**As Saphira descended to the ground Eragon noticed that Sita and Jura were walking quietly in between the houses. Eragon caught Saphira's eye and said, '**_**Let's go introduce ourselves properly**_**.'**

**She nodded her head and they both started to walk quickly towards them. Sita, without turning around, stopped walking and called out, "Can we help you Eragon, Saphira?"**

**Eragon faltered slightly as he didn't think they were making that much noise. "No need to be confused. It's who I am…who my father made me."**

**She turned around and looked at him with her emerald eyes. She raised her eyebrow and he heard a males voice say, '**_**It's rude Eragon. To stare, I dearly hope that you know that.**_**'**

**He looked down quickly as he heard Sita snickering slightly. Then he looked up as she said, "Jura," she lightly elbowed him, "Be nice to the boy. He's not used to being around females, besides Saphira of course."**

"**I'm not a boy," Eragon said heatedly.**

**She calmly turned to him and said, "Okay Eragon. Indulge me, how old are you?"**

"**Seventeen," he said proudly.**

**She nodded her head, kept her face blank and said, "Aye, I was right, a boy."**

**Letting his temper lose he said, "And how old are you?"**

**Sita looked around and said, "Follow me and I will answer what questions I deem worthy."**

**Almost as one, Jura and Sita turned around and walked through the trees quietly. When they came to a clearing nearby they stopped and Sita sat against Jura's side. It was secluded yet still near Ellesméra so they wouldn't be lost. Saphira lay down, across from Jura and eyed him curiously. While Eragon kept his eyes on Sita, finally she said, "I am about five thousand years old."**

**His jaw dropped, as well as Saphira's. His eyes got huge and he stuttered, '**_**Eragon. It's also not polite to stutter with your mouth off it's hinge**_**.'**

'_**He's right Eragon. I know it's shocking but please at least show you have some manners**_**,' Saphira said to him.**

**Then Saphira asked, '**_**Are you immortal?**_**'**

**Sita grinned and said, "Technically, yes. Unless the one who I fall in love with dies, or in my case, if Jura dies or the one I fall in love with. But I plan on protecting Jura with my life."**

"**What are you?" Eragon asked her.**

**She looked into the sky and said quietly, "I'm a vampire, a creature of the night. My father was the king of all vampires, Vladimir Dracula. My kind are supposed to be allergic to the sun, unable to go out in it without great protection."**

**She was now lying on her back, with Jura lying next to her. Eragon thought all this over, **_**'If she can't go out in the sun, how come she was in it this morning?'**_

**Saphira decided to ask a question of her own, '**_**Sita, if you are five thousand years old, then how old is Jura?**_

**Jura picked up his head and said, '**_**I'm about three years old.**_**'**

'_**Sita, how did you know that Eragon and I were behind you?**_** '**

**Sita smiled softly and said, "It's one of my perks, I can feel other…things, emotions."**

"**How can you go out into the sun if your kind needs to be protected?" Eragon asked softly.**

"**I'm a special kind of vampire," she answered quietly.**

'_**Sita, where do you come from?**_** ' Saphira asked softly.**

'_**Yes I would like to know also little one**_**,' Jura said to her.**

**She thought for a moment then softly answered the two dragons, "I come from far beyond ****Du Fells Nángoröth****, far away from here."**

**Jura nuzzled her arm and she curled against him, memories of her home flooding her mind. Quietly Sita looked into the sky and said, "You should be getting back Eragon, Saphira. Else Arya will have my head."**

"**What about you? Don't you have to get back and get some sleep as well," Eragon asked curiously.**

"**I only need two hours of sleep. It's another one of my perks. Plus I will not have a human, or an elf tell me what to do. I only listen to my Ebrithils because they can help me," she said, her eyes were now fiery and he dare not challenge her.**

**Jura led them back to where Ellesméra was then turned and took off into the night. They watched as he dived and flew back up with Sita on his back. He hadn't even been down for five seconds and they were already off into the night. Unknowingly Arya walked up behind him and said, "She is different, isn't she?'**

**Eragon jumped and turned around, "Do you know her?"**

**Arya nodded her head, "I met her when she first came here, and I think that was first with Brom."**

**Eragons eyes got wide with shock, 'Sita had known Brom!' Saphira asked quietly, '**_**What was she like then?**_**'**

**Arya thought for a moment then said, "She was just as she is now, and she once told me that vampires change even less than elves do. I see she's right. Last time I saw her, she looked the same, except Jura was not with her and her eyes were far less solemn and sad. She seems to have seen a great deal since I had last seen her."**

**Eragon thought about this until he heard Saphira say, '**_**Well goodnight Arya, we should turn in for the night.**_**'**

"**Aye, good night Arya," Eragon said.**

She nodded her head, turned and walked away. Later that night, as Eragon lay in bed, watching the stars he saw a dragon like form flying through the sky. They flew up then spiraled down towards the ground at frightening speed. Suddenly Jura pulled up and Sita dove off his back, landing among the trees without a sound but leaves rustling. Quietly he fell back asleep.

**In…out…in…out, quietly Sita stretched and breathed deeply. She was busy doing the Dance of Snake and Crane as the sun lifted into the sky. She took another deep breath as Saphira landed in the clearing. Jura lifted his head and looked at Eragon and Saphira for a moment before resting his head back on the ground. Oromis walked out of his hut and walked over to Saphira. Sita cleared her mind and didn't pay attention to what they were doing until she felt Eragon standing next to her. She stopped and looked at him questionably. He just shrugged his shoulders as Oromis said, "Please remove both of your shirts, so I may see what you are both made of."**

**Sita raised her eyebrow, he had done this to her at the beginning of her training and so she understood why he wanted to see what Eragon was made of but why her? Apparently her master must have seen the look on her face because he said, "So I can see what we've accomplished here my dear."**

**She nodded her head in understanding and pealed off her shirt. When she had first come, he had told her to take a very ****long strip of cloth and wrap it around her chest; she had done so, making it look like she had a wound there. Eragon eyed her shyly as she nodded her head towards him. He blushed slightly and she snickered softly. He finally pulled his shirt over his head and Oromis circled him first. Then when he was done and had been examined he turned to Sita and circled her, "Well Sita, you've made quite some progress since you've been here. Although you're father did train you well."**

**She grinned proudly and stood a little taller. Eragon noticed countless scars covering her upper body and a few recent bruises. Oromis must have noticed these also because he said, "Sita, have you been training by yourself again?"**

"**Of course master, otherwise my father would think I'm a disgrace to him and our kingdom," she said.**

**He just nodded his head then turned to the two dragons, he was very impressed with Saphira and Jura's take to the sky. Then he let Sita continue as he did the first level with Eragon. By the end all three of them had a thin film of sweat on their bodies, "Let us wash our limbs of the sweat."**

**The two men started walking one way while Sita started walking the other. She vaguely heard Eragon ask Oromis, "Why is she going down there?"**

**She started laughing as she heard her master laughing also. Quietly she stripped, also removing the wrap around her chest and dove into the water, just enjoying the feel of the coolness against her skin. And so the days went by, eventually Eragon had an episode with his back and he started to notice more things about Sita. She always disappeared around midday and whenever he would meet her at night, her eyes would shine red and something would sometimes be dripping from her lips. The one night he had seen her like this her tongue had darted out and slurped it up, whatever it was and her eyes had changed color, back to their emerald green.**

**The morning Oromis had wanted both of them to go to the sparing field Eragon was shocked to see that Sita also had a sword like his, except hers had a white blade, to match Jura. They had started off facing different opponents but soon, everyone on the different fields had stopped as Sita had gone through one opponent after another. Eventually Arya had walked up and challenged her. It had been the best and the shortest sword battle any of them had ever seen. They had both stopped, in mid swing it seemed with Sita's sword to Arya's neck, and Arya's sword to Sita's neck. They both stood panting, their chests heaving in exhaustion. After what seemed like two minutes but what was really about ten seconds, both women started laughing together. **

**Sita's laugh was the strangest thing he had ever heard. It sounded like the purest thing in the world but also the most evil thing that anyone would ever hear again. Arya sheathed her sword and said, "You haven't changed a bit Sita."**

"**You're still pretty good yourself Arya," she said smiling slightly.**

**They both hugged then Sita said, "I'll talk to you later Arya, I need to go meet with my master."**

**They both smiled at each other one more time then Jura took off and when he was right above her and about ten feet in the air, Sita jumped up and landed on his back smoothly. The two-started flying towards the hut as Saphira and Eragon followed behind them. As they landed in the clearing Oromis noticed Sita's smile and said, "You were fighting with Arya again weren't you?"**

**Sita smiled again and nodded her head. "Well who won this time?"**

"**We both did master," she said softly.**

**He laughed at this and said, "I should have known better. You've both been an equal match since you first came here Sita."**

**She just grinned toothily when Eragon asked her, "Why do you have teeth that are pointed like that Sita?"**

**She looked down then looked at her master, as if asking permission. He thought for a moment then said softly, "You might as well tell him. It's better if he finds out now then later and becomes your enemy."**

**Sita nodded her head, "You are right master."**

**Then she turned to Eragon and said, "Meet me at the old Menoa tree after your dinner and I will show you. You'll believe me more if I show you instead of just telling you."**

**He nodded his head then couldn't stop thinking about it for the rest of the day. Finally all three of the dragons flew back and Sita could feel that Jura was in a sour mood. She slowly, cautisiouly walked up to him and reached out her hand to try to touch him but he shot his head out and snapped at her. Before he could touch her ****she leaped into the air and sat on a tree branch looking at him curiously. He hung his head again and said softly, '**_**I'm sorry Sita, it's just…It's been a rough day for me.**_**'**

**She was about to ask him why but then she saw Saphira playfully bite Glaedrs tail. She looked at Jura sadly and slowly came down from the tree and hugged his neck tightly. She quietly climbed on his back and nodded her head once to her master before she flew off with him. '**_**I'm so sorry Jura. Tonight I have to go meet both of them, at least Eragon. I'm going to tell him why I am the way I am, so then he won't be afraid when he finds out later. You can stay here if you like.**_**'**

**He thought about this for a moment before answering, '**_**No, that's all right. I'll go with you, I know how hard it is for you to reveal yourself to someone you barely know, let alone at all.**_**'**

**She hugged his neck and said, "How would I survive without you Jura?"**

**He seemed to laugh then he said, '**_**Not very well I'd imagine.**_**'**

**Later that night Sita and Jura were waiting at the old Menoa tree when Eragon and Saphira walked over to them from the trees. Without saying hello Sita said, "Saphira, try to ****keep up with Jura. We can't be near Ellesméra; the elves don't allow what I must do to survive near their great cities."**

**With that Jura took off into the night with Sita standing on his back, as if she were standing on solid ground. Eragon and Saphira followed close by and finally, around midnight, when the moon was high in the sky Jura started to descend to the ground. Sita jumped off of his back and stood in a clearing, waiting for them. Finally the other two landed and Sita said, "Just to warn you if you are faint of heart or have a weak stomach, turn around now."**

**Without waiting for an answer she turned on her heel and crouched in some bushes. Eragon knelt next to her and she put a finger to her lips. Without warning she pounced on an unsuspecting deer and dragged it into the clearing. Eragon watched with awe, she had caught it with her bare hands, no weapons or anything. She sat down with the deer on her lap and whispered to it softly, "You have done well. Go on, rest in peace now I won't take much. You'll be fine in the morning."**

**Softly it struggled and Sita bent her head forward, as if to kiss its neck but instead she bared her fangs and stuck them into the deer's neck. They all watched in amazement as she drank its blood. After a few moments she stopped and laid it on the ground. She then bit her tongue with her fang and let a drop of her blood, fall onto the deer's neck. Eragon's eyes were wide with wonder as the two puncture holes in its neck healed up, as if they hadn't been there at all. Sita sat up and said, "That is why I have fangs like Saphira and Jura."**

**Quietly Saphira asked, '**_**Does it hurt them? '**_

**She shook her head, "Not at all, I could drink Eragon's blood and he would wake up in the morning with nothing more than a headache, unless I have not eaten for a long time."**

"**What happens then?" Eragon asked cautisiouly, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.**

**She looked at him sadly then said, "I kill them, by taking all of their blood."**

**Everything was quiet for a moment until Sita said, "Maybe I shouldn't have shown you. You should both be getting back."**

'_**We all should, you haven't slept lately Sita. If you don't you'll pass out tomorrow during your lessons**_**,' Jura said to her.**

**For the first time Eragon noticed that Sita looked tired as well. She nodded her head then climbed onto Juras back. She stood as before and he took off with Saphira right on his tail. When they stopped at the house that Eragon was presented with Sita was looking at him with a strange look in her eyes. Before he could say anything to her, Jura took off, as if by thought alone and flew away from him. '**_**Saphira?**_** '**

'_**Yes?**_** ' she asked quietly from her bed. **

"**Sita was just looking at me with a strange look in her eyes. It was almost like the look that Roran used to have when he was thinking of Katrina, or if he was talking to her," he finally looked over at Saphira, "do you think it means anything special?"**

**She thought for a moment then said, '**_**It might, you'll have to find out for yourself when the time comes won't you? **_**'**

**The next morning they were both working on their fairths when Arya walked into the clearing with a dwarf behind her. Sita barely acknowledged that they were there until the dwarf said, "****Vor Hrothgarz korda!**** Eragon you never told me there was another rider here!"**

**Sita finally looked up from her fairth and said, "Because I did not wish it known yet."**

**He turned to her and said, "And who are you young rider?"**

**Eragon backed up slightly while Arya raised her eyebrow and Oromis clasped his hands behind his back. Sita stood and said, "My name is Sita of the house of Vladimir Dracula. Also for your information dvergar, I am five thousand years old, no longer young by anyone's standards."**

**His mouth dropped open and he stuttered, "B…bu…but."**

**She sat back down and said, "Yes, I seem to be as young as Eragon but I'm not. As I've told Arya before vampires change even less than elves. And now that I've come to the stage in life that I look my best my body has chosen to stay this way until I decide not to."**

**Oromis stepped in and said, "What are you two doing here? Not that I don't mind company but as you can see we are in the midst of training."**

"**It was I that persisted master elf. I wouldn't have unless it was by my king's orders to make sure that Eragon receives his proper instructions," Orik said.**

"**And nothing can change your mind?" Oromis said.**

"**Nothing," he said confidently.**

"**Very well, you may both stay but you mustn't speak a word of this to anyone besides your king," he said staring into Orik's eyes.**

**He nodded his head then plopped down off to the side a little bit. Sita closed her eyes again and concentrated on something that was beautiful and deserved to be preserved. At first the only image that she could come up with was a face but she didn't want to put it on the stone. So finally another image came to mind and she quietly said the words softly. When she opened her eyes, blood tears began pouring from them and she hurled the fairth across the clearing. It hit the cliff and smashed into a million different pieces. Everyone looked at her curiously but she curled into ****a ball, and wrapped her beloved shadows around herself. '**_**What's wrong little one?**_**' she heard Jura say.**

**She shook her head, '**_**Every thing I see, everything I smell, everything reminds me of my father and my kingdom, once so proud now about to be broken into pieces. I can't take it anymore Jura. It hurts too much to remember, my heart may have died a long time ago but the memories and the pain still live on.**_**'**

'_**Oh little one, I'm sorry that you feel like this. I'm also sorry that there is nothing you can do. But you must remember, that everything will be sorted out in the end**_**,' he said softly.**

**She nodded her head and said, '**_**I'll be fine for now. Go on, return to your lesson.**_**'**

**She could feel his reluctance but knew she would be fine until their training was done for the day. She let her shadows fall only to find her master kneeling in front of her, "Are you alright Sita?"**

**Sita nodded her head and said, "I'll be fine master."**

"**What did appear on your fairth?" Eragon asked quietly.**

**She shook her head and said, "Dreams of the future, memories of the past."**

**Quietly she wiped the tears from her cheeks and growled quietly, "But when I find him I will kill him. The man who ruined all that I held dear will pay for what he has done."**

**They all backed away from her slowly, the words were covered in venom and vengeance that had yet to be unleashed. Cautiously Eragon asked, "Who was that man Sita?"**

**She looked him dead in the eye and he flinched from the rage that was held in her gaze. Quietly she answered, "Galbatorix."**

**The word had come out as if it were foul venom being spit from her mouth. She took a deep breath and walked into the hut. Then Eragon went back to his fairth while Sita worked on her writing. **

**Later on when Eragon and Sita were working on their writing Sita felt a pain shoot through her chest. She looked up with horror etched into her features and whispered, "Jura."**

**Her master nodded his head as she looked at him pleadingly then she sprang up and shot out of the hut. She sprinted through the forest as if she were flying through it instead of running. She finally found him, somewhere deep in the woods. Instantly she stopped and quietly, cautisiouly took one step forward. Without warning Juras head shot out at her and his teeth tore her arm. She gasped in pain and held her arm. Normally she would have been able to heal instantly but since it was a loved one it would have to heal like a wound on a regular human.**

**She didn't wrap it; she just pressed her hand on it, to stop the bleeding. Sita looked behind her then made sure that she was a safe distance from Jura and sat down. Nothing happened but she just sat there, staring at him with empty eyes and a blank expression. '**_**Please don't look at me like that.**_**'**

'_**Like what?**_**' Sita asked softly, cautisiouly. **

'_**Like you have no soul, like you don't feel anything, like you are empty. That's what**_**,' he answered her sharply.**

'_**I'm sorry Jura but how do you want me to look at you? Do you want me to look at you as if I'm mad, or as if I'm happy, sad, excited …what?**_**' She retorted.**

**He bent his head and she whispered, '**_**I love you Jura; we are one in the same. I'm not going to show any emotion until you tell me what is wrong with you.**_**'**

'_**Nothing's wrong,**_**' he answered.**

**So with this answer from him she continued to sit quietly, not paying attention to her wound but staring at him with empty eyes. Finally he looked up and snapped his jaw two inches in front of her face. She just sat there, not flinching or anything. Finally he gave in, '**_**Saphira was flirting with our master and…and they fought. I don't want her flirting with him. I want her to be with me. I…I think I may love her little one.**_**'**

**Finally she smiled sadly and said as soothingly as possible, '**_**I guess you'll just have to tell her how you feel then won't you?**_**'**

'_**I'll tell her once you tell Eragon**_**,' he retorted.**

**She looked down and said, '**_**Eragon is already fawning over Arya, and it would be a disaster for me to come between them.**_**'**

**They both sat there silently until he said, 'W**_**hat happened to your arm little one?**_**'**

**She looked at it and saw the blood seeping through her fingers, '**_**It's nothing Jura don't worry about it. Let's get back to hut…okay?**_**'**

'_**NO it's not okay, I caused that didn't I? I know how you heal quickly unless it's inflicted by a loved one**_**,' he gently licked her face and she looked at him, '**_**I'm sorry little one. I've been so distracted lately that I've been a horrible companion.**_**'**

**She threw her arms around his neck, careful of his spikes and hugged his neck tightly. '**_**Can we please get back to the hut? So Oromis can heal my wound?**_**'**

'_**Of course**_**,' he said softly.**

**She jumped on his back and they flew off towards the hut. When they landed Oromis looked questionably at Sitas arm but she just asked him, "Could you please wrap it Ebrithil?"**

**He nodded his head, "Of course."**

**A few days after the incident Oromis cleared his throat and said, "The ****Agaetí Blödhren is near upon us. I would like all four of you to present something of your own for the celebration that means something special to you."**

** With that Sita and Jura took off into the air, "Do you have an idea of what you are going to do Jura?"**

** She knew better than to ask him straight out what it was he was going to do. They were both silent for a moment then he answered, '****_Aye I do._****'**

** '****_Can you give me a hint about it?_****' She asked softly.**

** '****_Claws,_****' he answered her.**

** She smiled at him and thought about what she would do. Immediately it came to her. She now knew what her gift would be.**

** Later as they flew towards the Menoa tree the two saw elves of all kinds. They finally landed and Oromis walked over to them, "Sita, could you please place the nine wards I showed you before on Eragon and Orik? I would do it myself but the other elves will need my assistance for the time."**

** She nodded her head and went off to find the pair. Eventually she did find them and told them both what Oromis had told her to do. First the dwarf was reluctant but finally gave in and she placed the wards on him then she moved onto Eragon, "How come you don't have to place the wards on yourself?"**

** She grinned slightly and said, "It's another one of my perks."**

** As she was about to walk off he grabbed hold of her arm and said, "What do you mean?"**

** Sita looked down at her arm that he was still holding and he finally let go, "As a young girl, my father bestowed a spell on me. That no matter what magic someone used against me, it would do no good unless I wished it to."**

** The three of them walked over to the far part of the clearing where Jura and Saphira were waiting. Over the course of the next three nights Sita fell into the madness of the elves, dancing with different men and more than once dancing with Eragon. **

** …On the second night she remembered that Arya and I****slandzandí presented their poems and all the elves gathered 'round for them. The same night Sita stood in front of the Menoa tree and looked at everyone around her. She was ****wearing**** a pure white skirt that flowed with each step, with a matching white shirt that her father had given her. A silver chain hung around her neck with a ****special pendant**** on the end. Quietly she took a deep breath and said, "I'm no great smith, nor can I match any of your great works, but I consider myself a fair enough singer. This song may not be sung in the Ancient Language but I believe it to be true…with all my heart." **

**Now she had everyone's attention she smiled softly then turned her head slightly and nodded her head. Somewhere off in the distance someone started playing the flute. After waiting for a few beats she took a deep breath and sang, "Every night in my dreams; I see you. I feel you. That is how I know you go on. Far across the distance; and spaces between us; you have come to show you go on. Near, far, wherever you are; I believe that the heart does go on; Once more you open the door; And you're here in my heart; And my heart will go on and on," then the flute had a solo while she floated among them, "Love can touch us one time; And last for a lifetime; And never let go till we're one; Love was when I loved you; One true time I hold to; In my life we'll always go on; Near, far, wherever you are; I believe that the heart does go on; Once more you open the door; And you're here in my heart; And my heart will go on and on," it had yet another solo while she twirled in place then she stopped while facing Eragon she blushed slightly and continued singing, "There is some love that will not go away; You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on; We'll stay forever this way," she gradually got louder, "You are safe in my heart; And my heart will go on and on****."**

**Quietly she finished the song by humming softly. Everyone was quiet for a few moments before the entire clearing broke out into applause. Sita smiled happily and bowed to them. ****I****slandzandí walked up to her and said, "Sita would you be so kind ****as to write that beautiful song down for us? We would be honored to have that as part of our collection."**

**She smiled softly and said, "Of course your majesty."**

**Then they had her sing it again with them singing the chorus with her. As she walked over to Jura he smiled at her brightly and said, '**_**Well sung little one. I could tell that it took all of your strength to sing it.**_**'**

**She hugged his neck and said, "Thank you Jura, do you think he'll know?"**

"**Who'll know?"**

**She spun around and saw Eragon standing there, looking at her curiously. She smiled softly and Eragon noticed a little sadly and said, "No one, don't worry about it."**

**Then it was Jura's turn to present his piece. He flew off into the night and after a few moments came back with a stone pillar that had been carved into two intertwining dragons. Sita smiled softly as she knew whom it was especially meant for. But as she looked over towards Saphira she had bowed her head and was talking to Eragon. Not paying attention to what Jura had made. She hugged him tightly and stayed by his side the whole celebration…**

…**The next night Eragon gave his story and Sita had no idea how much that Eragon had gone through since he had gotten Saphiras egg. Now she had her chance to get a little closer look into his life. When he was finished she smiled at him softly and winked at him to show that he had done a good job. A few minutes later of dancing around with other men, who were trying to court her but she kept turning down it was time for the twins. Sita, Eragon, and Oromis sat side by side while Jura, Saphira and Glaedr knelt behind them. Then once the twins were spinning frantically the rainbow dragon had come and had already touched Eragon on his gedwëy ignasia and he passed out. There was a collective gasp from the elves but as Sita was about to stand to help Eragon the dragon turned to her and said, "And to you, young rider, this gift shall be the most important and most powerful of all."**

**She watched quietly as he told her to stand and said something to her, quietly in her ear so no one else could hear. He finally said, "That is for you to know and you alone little one. However when the time is right he will know as well."**

**Sita smiled softly and said, "Thank you. I shall be eternally grateful towards you."**

**She bowed, then the dragon disappeared and she knelt over Eragons limp body. She picked him up and smiled at Saphira then climbed onto Juras back and they flew off to let Eragon rest in his tree house. She gently laid him on his bed and covered him then she softly moved some of his hair out of his face and whispered, "I love you Eragon."**

**Then she kissed him soft as a feather on his lips and flew back to the celebration with Jura. '**_**That was very brave little **__**one. Even though he was asleep I hope you know he will remember that.**_**'**

**She lay on his back and said, '**_**Yeah, I know. But it had to be done.**_**'**

**He looked off towards the sky and said, '**_**We'll need to leave tomorrow morning…early. We need to get there before anyone else and I would like to see what lays ahead for us there.**_**'**

**He nodded his head and they descended into the clearing. Saphira walked up to them and Jura kept his distance, still being upset from the night before. She didn't pay attention to him but asked Sita, '**_**Will he be alright?'**_

**Sita thought for a moment, '**_**Yes he'll be fine.**_**'**

** Saphira smiled softly then walked away. Sita turned to Jura and asked, '****_Will you be all right till morn? Or would you like to leave tonight?'_**

**He looked about then said, '****_Straight after the festivities if that's alright with you._****'**

** She smiled softly and said, '****_I shall go arrange it with Islandzandí._****'**

** Quietly she walked up to the queen and they both quietly left the clearing with Oromis and Glaedr behind them. The two Riders and their dragons flew to Oromis's hut and said, "I thought you might like this to remember the celebration."**

** She was astounded, "How could you copy it master? I just sang it the other night."**

** He grinned slightly and said, "Magic can do wonders."**

** She laughed and said, "I should have known better."**

** He then handed her a belt that had multiple jewels on it and said, "You can store your sword, Garjzla, in the sheath at the hip."**

** She bowed and said, "I shall treasure them with my life master."**

** "Good now you must both promise me that once this is over you will both return to finish what little is left of your training," he said.**

** Sita smiled and said in the ancient language, "I would like nothing less, we shall return."**

** Jura nodded his head and agreed, '****_We shall return._****'**

** Then they both flew off towards the Hall. Islandzandí herself came walking out and said, "I have nothing to give either of you but my greatest wishes for a safe journey."**

** Sita bowed her head; "You have given us enough your majesty by taking care of Jura and I."**

** Islandzandí waved it off, "It is but a small debt we have repaid to the Riders past."**

** They both bowed to her and took off. They had everything packed and strapped to Jura's saddle. Sita strapped in her legs and her wrists to she could sleep while they were flying. When they passed over the Menoa tree Saphira lifted her head in curiosity and Sita saw Eragon following Arya through the trees. She bristled ****subconsciously and it took Jura a few minutes to calm her down. Finally as they were flying over the Hadarac Desert Sita fell into a light sleep. **

** A month or two later Sita and Jura were flying back from where they had been and Jura looked stronger and bigger. While Sita looked the same except she had developed more and her used to be ash blonde hair now had streaks of sunlight in it, her emerald eyes glimmered and shone with the joy of flying. She had just scryed Arya and saw that she was in a war council. She knew that it was their time to prove themselves to the Varden. A few days later they had flown towards The Burning Plains. **

** She had no idea that as they would descend towards the battlefield men would shoot arrows at them. She stopped them instantly with a flick of her wrist and landed. The men who had fired the arrows flinched as she jumped off and said, "Where can I find Lady ****Nightstalker and Rider Eragon Shadeslayer?"**

**The general stepped forward, "If you will follow me, but you must agree to be escorted by my men."**

**She looked at them and nodded her head, and then they set out. When they reached Nasuadas tent the general halted his men and went to announce her. Once she was introduced the flaps on the tent were pulled back. She smiled softly as she realized that they wanted their leader in plain sight. When she saw Nasuada and Eragon her eyes emptied. But when she noticed Arya she bowed her head slightly with a grin playing on her lips. Nasuada cleared her throat and Sita looked back at her, "Welcome Rider. I am Lady Nasuada, leader of the Varden; this is Eragon Shadeslayer and Arya Svit-kona, ambassador for the elves."**

**Sita smiled softly and said, "Well met Lady Nasuada. It's good to see you again Eragon, and you Arya."**

**She turned to Eragon and said, "How are you Saphira?"**

'_**I am well. It's good to see you again…both of you.**_**' She paused but then said it with deep feeling.**

**Nasuada was looking back between the four of them then Jura took the opportunity to explain, '**_**I am Jura; son of Brughda and this is Sita of the house of Vladimir Dracula. She found me about four years ago today. From then on we've been in Ellsmera, studying with our masters.**_**'**

**It took her a moment to process this then she said softly, "So you both are the two that Eragon has told me about."**

**Sita nodded her head, "Aye we are at that. I have come to pledge to you, Lady Nasuada and to fight for the Varden, as I've a cause to fight against the Empire as well."**

**With that Sita pledged herself to Nasuada and she rose when she heard, "Rise as my vassal and fight along side us."**

**Jura said something to Sita then she turned to her liege lord and said, "Do you have a place where Jura can set my things and his saddle?"**

**She turned to her right hand man and they discussed a few things then she said, "You may put them in the corner of the tent until we set up a tent for you then your things will be taken there."**

**Sita set about to taking the bags and the saddle off of Jura but the entire time she could feel someone's eyes on her. When she turned back around Nasuada had stood and said, "If you will please follow me I will introduce you to King Orrin."**

**Quietly, behind the others she walked with Jura by her side. Ever since they had left the two had grown closer, because they were all each other had. **

**Eragons mind was whirling like crazy, 'She's back. I can't believe she's come back.' Finally Saphira was able to enter into his mind, '**_**Eragon, calm your thoughts. I know it's a shock that they've returned but you must keep calm.**_**'**

**He turned to her and saw her look back at Jura every now and then. He had grown bigger and was more majestic than before. While Sita had grown more beautiful and it seemed…more wise. He looked back at her and she caught his eye. She held his eyes and he saw something that wasn't there before, but before he could find out what it was Nasuada said, "King Orrin, this is Rider Eragon, Saphira Brightscales and Rider Sita of the house of Vladimir Dracula, Jura son of Brughda."**

**Eragon bowed and said, "Well met your majesty."**

**Sita just nodded her head, which made Orrin raise his eyebrow. "Do you not bow to royalty?"**

**She smiled mysteriously, "Forgive me your majesty but I only bow to those above my station."**

**She heard the silence that followed this then laughed softly and said, "Forgive me for not telling you, but while I was away I went back home and I was made Queen of the Blood Empire, in order to follow more in my fathers footsteps."**

**Arya smiled softly; for she knew how much Sita wanted to follow her father and was truly happy for her friend. While Eragon asked, "If you are the ruler then why are you here?"**

**A cold look came into Sita's eyes as she said, "In my Empire it is best for the rulers to do as they wish. And I wish to follow my father's footsteps, take a man to be my husband and all that, but first I must get my revenge on HIM." **

**He watched her and saw that look again as she looked at him he almost found out what it was before she turned away quickly and walked outside. Nasuada followed her and said, "Excuse us."**

**She stepped out of the tent, following Sita and Eragon turned to Arya who had a sad look in her eyes. **

**Sita stood there for a moment, trying to get herself together and when Nasuada came out, Sita immediately stood straighter and said, "I'm sorry my liege lord. I've done wrong, I know."**

**Nasuada looked at her with sympathy in her eyes and said softly, "You love him don't you?"**

**Sita looked down and didn't say anything. She didn't have to; to everyone except him it was obvious. She ran a hand through her hair and said softly, "I didn't know it was that obvious."**

**She smiled softly, "To everyone but the one we want to see it, it is."**

**Sita laughed softly yet sadly. She leaned against a post that held up Orrin's tent and looked off into the sky then softly said, "I thought…I thought that if I went away for a while, then maybe. Just maybe, he'd either realize that I love him or I'd get over him."**

**She laughed evilly, yet softly and said, "Well neither of those things happened so," she shrugged then stood straighter, "I might as well forget about both of those hopes."**

**Then in less than a moment she had a hard shell around her soul and she looked at Nasuada and said, "What will you have me do my lord?"**

**Nasuada looked at her sadly, for having to hide her emotions then said, "What do you think you can do?"**

**Sita thought for a moment then said, "Do you have any magic users?"**

**Nasuada nodded and said, "Yes, Du Vangar Gata. Would you like to lead them?"**

"**I think it would be appropriate yes, would you please get Eragon and Saphira, so they may help me?"**

**Nasuada nodded her head and disappeared inside the tent. '**_**Oh little one, I'm so sorry**_**,' Jura said. **

**She just shrugged and looked away. Jura growled at what Eragon had done to her. The last time she was like this, it took him a month to get her out of it. When Saphira and Eragon walked out of the tent Jura said, '**_**You two ladies go ahead, I would like to talk to Eragon for a moment.**_**'**

**Sita looked at him curiously for a second then walked off to where she knew the magic user's tent was. Saphira followed after her slowly, unsure if she really wanted to leave Eragon but Jura insisted that someone needed to be with Sita right now. When the two were out of sight he told Eragon to climb on, "Where are we going?"**

'_**You'll see, but you must promise to not call Saphira. I swear I won't hurt you but I don't want her to hear what I'm about to tell you**_**,' he said.**

**After a few moments they landed a few yards away from the Varden campsite and Jura asked calmly, '**_**Are you blind?'**_

**Eragon was confused by his question but he answered anyway, "No."**

**Jura tilted his head and asked, '**_**Are you stupid?**_**'**

**Eragon glared at him, "No I most certainly am not."**

**Jura snapped his teeth at Eragon, '**_**Then how can you not see her? How can you not know how she feels?**_**'**

**All calmness was gone from his voice; it was now boiling over with rage but Eragon noticed a mix of sadness. Immediately Saphira dived down and tackled an unexpected Jura. He immediately pushed her off of him and said to her and her alone, '**_**Your Rider is a complete idiot Saphira!**_**'**

'_**Don't you dare call Eragon that!**_**' she threatened him.**

'_**Well how can I not? He's just like you, ignorant to those around you. If I told him right now that Sita loved him. He wouldn't know what to do. Just like if I told you right now that I loved you with all my heart and it hurt me deeply when you were flirting with Glaedr you would ignore my statement completely. He has broken Sita's heart and she won't tell anyone. She doesn't truly smile anymore, she doesn't sing**_**,' he sighed softly, '**_**she hasn't been the same since her father died, but she was getting over that, **__**she was even laughing. Until Eragon came, then she fell in love, after vowing not to, and now she has a broken heart and she's hiding herself from the world.**_**'**

**It was quiet for a moment before she said, '**_**Do you truly love me?**_**'**

**He looked down and shuffled his wings, '**_**I have since the day we met.**_**'**

**She then looked at Eragon and said, '**_**And Sita is in love with Eragon, right?**_**'**

**Jura looked at him also, '**_**She has ever since then also. But he's always been chasing after Arya or ignoring her when she was trying to tell him. The song she sang for Agaetí Blödhren?**_**'**

**Saphira nodded her head, '**_**It was for him.**_**'**

**Saphira thought about it sadly then turned to him and said, '**_**We should tell him.**_**'**

**Right at that moment, Sita came running up from behind them and slid to a stop in front of them and yelled, "NO I forbid either of you to tell him. You must both promise me you won't tell him."**

"**Tell me what?" Eragon asked.**

'_**You do not rule me little one**_**," Saphira said.**

"**But I will get it out of you even if I have to use magic. I will get you to promise to not tell him," she threatened.**

"**Don't you dare threaten Saphira," Eragon yelled.**

**Sita spun to face him and he flinched slightly, her eyes were ablaze with fire and her face was contorted with rage. She whispered so menacingly that it almost hurt, "You stay out of this young one. This all started with you and I've been fine this long. I think I'll last longer."**

**Immediately she turned to the two dragons and looked at them expectantly. She said to them, '**_**Please don't make me use magic. I really don't want to.**_**'  
Finally they promised in the ancient language to not tell him. She sighed softly and they could both see tears running down her face, without turning around she said, "Come on, let's go find Du Vangar Gata."**

**When they all sat, waiting for the battle to begin Sita sat with Jura, while leaning against him. She wrapped the shadows around her guitar and brought it to her. She played a few chords then started to sing a song she had written, 'Change the World.' Jura stirred beneath her but didn't say anything. She kept her eyes closed but both armies could hear her song, clearly and they peacefully sat together, waiting for morning. "****If I could reach the stars; I'd pull one down for you; Shine it on my heart, so you could see the truth; That this love inside, is everything it seems; But for now I find, it's only in my dreams; That I can change the world; I would be the sunlight in your universe; You would think my love was somethin' good; Baby, if I could change the world; If I could be a queen, even for a day; I'd take you as my king, I'd have it no other way; And our love would rule, in this kingdom that we made; 'til then I'll be a fool, wishin' for the day; That I can change the world; I would be the sunlight in your universe; You would think my love was somethin' good; Baby, if I could change the world," she stopped for a moment and just played her guitar then she continued singing, "If I could change the world," she played for a moment again, "That I can change the world; I would be the sunlight in your universe; You would think my love was somethin' good; Baby, if I could change the ****world," she stopped singing again and put her head back while playing then she finished softly, "Baby, if I could change the world."**

**Jura shuffled uneasily because he knew whom the song was meant for. Saphira also was a little tense. Eragon must have felt this because he asked, '**_**What's the matter Saphira?**_**'**

**She looked off and said, '**_**I can't tell you.**_**'**

**He bristled and said, '**_**Does it have to do with what Sita made you promise to not tell me?**_**'**

'_**It is exactly what she made me promise to not tell you,**_**' Eragon hated secrets.**

'_**Can't you tell me?'**_

'_**No Eragon.**_**'**

'_**Why not?**_**'**

'_**Because little one, she made me swear in the ancient language. You'll have to find out on your own,**_**' she said heatedly.**

'_**Can't you just show me?**_**'**

**She thought for a moment then took him into her mind and closed it off to everyone else. Quickly she showed him the conversation between her and Jura, except she kept out the part where he had said that he loved her. When he had seen the whole thing he staggered slightly and looked towards Sita who was now standing next to Juras head, looking towards the Empires army. There was cold determination and hatred in her eyes. The wind started blowing softly and her hair blew behind her, she closed her eyes and lifted her head, enjoying the feeling. **

**After a moment or two her head snapped in his direction and stared at him, hard. Quickly he turned away and his mind started racing quickly. 'She never showed it.'**

'_**I wonder why?**_**' Saphira said sarcastically.**

'_**What do you mean Saphira?**_**' he asked curiously.**

**She laid her head down and said, '**_**Well let's see here, who have you been following, trying to win their affections since you met them?**_**'**

**He thought for a moment then bowed his head, '**_**Arya.**_**'**

'_**And who has been left in the dust, even though she opened up to you more than you know?**_**' Saphira asked softly.**

'_**Sita, but how do you know she opened up?**_**' He looked up into Saphiras eyes.**

'_**She told you of her family, her life, pretty much and her most treasured secret before she met you,**_**' she said softly.**

**He thought for a moment then looked back at her. She was curled in a small ball, rocking slightly. It must've been awhile since she had any blood. Instantly she leaped into the air and disappeared into the darkness. Saphira cocked her head and looked at Jura, '**_**Where is she going?**_**'**

**He grinned toothily and cocked his head, '**_**For food.**_**'**

**Eragon turned in the direction she had disappeared in and asked cautisiouly, '**_**She's going to drink the Empires blood?**_**'**

**Jura stared at him for a moment, knowing that Eragon now knew how Sita felt and eventually said, '**_**She loves the taste of a soldiers blood, especially trained soldiers.**_**'**

'_**But what if she gets caught?**_**' Eragon wondered.**

**Jura laughed deep in his throat and said, '**_**Don't worry about her; she becomes one with the night when she wants to. She'll be fine, especially when it's time for the battle. If she knows that something happened to you because you were distracted by something that happened to her she'll kill herself.**_**'**

**The three of them looked off into the night and eventually Jura asked, '**_**Do you feel the same for her as she does you, now that you know?**_**'**

**Eragon thought for a moment then said, '**_**I…I don't know.**_**'**

**Jura looked off into the sky and said, '**_**Then don't let her know that you know. Otherwise it will hurt her even more. Hide it as best as you can and then some.**_**'**

**Moments later she flipped through the air and landed next to Jura. She grinned playfully as her eyes remained a blood red. "Sita, why are your eyes still red?"**

**Sita looked at him silently for a moment then grinned toothily and said, "If I'm going to be fighting, I don't want to appear pleasant. I want to be as scary as I can be."**

**Jura asked, '**_**How many soldiers did you drink Sita?**_**'**

"**One or two less," she answered him.**

'_**What do you two mean?**_**' Saphira asked one of the two.**

**They both looked at her and Jura answered, '**_**If she drinks to much blood she gets sick. Since she drank just a little bit less she's just a little tipsy.**_**'**

"**Tipsy?" Eragon questioned.**

**Sita giggled, "It means that I get a little too happy."**

**Eragon raised his eyebrow and Jura forced Sita to sit down and hold her energy in. '**_**Just wait till the battle little one.**_**'**

**She took a deep breath, crossed her legs, and seemed to fall asleep. "Is she still awake?" Eragon asked.**

**He walked up to her and waved a hand in her face. She didn't do anything, her back was straight the only movement was her stomach as she breathed, slowly, barely at all. Jura gently pushed him away from her and said, '**_**She's just meditating. It's a way for her to calm down and control herself.**_**'**

**As morning came Sita slowly, calmly opened her eyes and stood up. She drew ****Garjzla and jumped onto Jura's back. Eragon copied her as the dwarves and the Urgals surrounded Saphira on both sides. Sita only had Urgals surrounding Jura. Quietly they marched off through the fog, towards the Empire. Sitas eyes glowed a bright red as they marched on. Eragon flinched as he saw the deep hate in her eyes. Eventually they all heard the Empire getting ready to fight, Jura and Saphira roared as loud as they possibly could, making most of the soldiers on both sides flinch. Sita just laughed, it was the most evil thing that anyone had ever heard. She spoke loudly, for all to hear, her voice was changed dramatically. So deep and evil, "You think that mere men can kill me, the one and only daughter of Dracula, the king of all creatures of the night."**

** A few of the men looked ready to piss their pants just from hearing her voice, "I will spare your pathetic lives if you run now and promise to never again fight for Galbatorix."**

** One or two of the farmers that had been recruited looked pretty close to running. She laughed and said, "Cute, but your time is up. ¡MUERASE USTED BASTARDOS!"**

** Eragon had no idea what language she was speaking in but the way she said it was pretty terrifying. With one swing of her sword the war was on. The bloody battle lasted for hours until there were cheers from the eastern half of the Varden armies. Sita looked at Eragon and nodded her head and told Jura to take off. She flew towards the eastern half and when she saw what they were cheering about she stuck her fists in the air and howled deep into the air. As they flew back towards the front line she started yelling, "Vor Hrothgarz korda!"**

** The dwarves that were already fighting started to pick up the chant and she heard Orik chanting loudest. She laughed and Jura dove towards the army. She laughed and started fighting the Empire again. **

** Seconds, minutes, hours, who knew how long it had been but the sun was now setting and Eragon had taken off to see what the yell about a boat had been. He hadn't come back yet so Sita and Jura took off to tell him that they needed him and they found him talking to the people on the ship. Jura nudged Saphira gently to take off again and Sita said to his mind, interrupting their conversation, '****_Come on Eragon. We need to go now. They'll be fine._****'**

**Suddenly the Empires drums started playing. Sita looked all around for the noise but finally saw a red dragon flying towards the battle. Her jaw dropped and she looked toward Eragon. He nodded his head and took off towards it. Sita stayed behind to give the Varden some help and courage. They were losing fast. Finally they heard Saphira roar in pain and ****Jura was about to take off in order to get to her, '**_**NO JURA SHE'LL BE FINE! STAY HERE, WE NEED YOU!**_**'**

**She had to yell in order to reach his mind. He calmed down and took his anger out on a few soldiers that were charging towards them. Finally after some time a lot of the soldiers were suddenly unprotected and Sita jumped on Jura's back and said as loud as she could, "Brisingr." **

**Immediately a giant wall of fire surrounded the Empire and burned a number of the unprotected soldiers died screaming their lungs out, she just grinned evilly on a blood lust. When the Empire finally started to back down and retreat because their dragon and Rider were leaving Jura took off with Sita on his back. They flew towards the low mesa and looked for Eragon and Saphira. They found them and just stood off to the side, away from them just in case. Cautisiouly she walked over to Eragon, "Eragon, are you okay?"**

**She reached out a hand and gently rest it on his shoulder. He twitched and spun around. She quickly pulled her hand back and stumbled slightly. '**_**Sita, Arya is trying to reach us**_**,' Jura said softly.**

**She didn't dare look away from Eragon and said, '**_**She'll be fine not knowing for a few minutes.**_**'**

**He nodded his head and slowly started to crawl towards Saphira. Sita turned her full attention back to Eragon, "Are you okay?"**

**He shook his head and said, "He was…it was Murtagh. He…he said…my f…father was," he gulped and finally spat out the name, "Morzan."**

**Gently she ran her hand along his cheek, "Oh, Eragon, I'm sorry."**

**Eragon took her hand, as if it would break instantly and softly kissed it. She smiled softly and kissed his cheek, "Come on Eragon, we need to get back."**

**When they were walking back to their tents, which happened to be next to each other, Eragon was greeted by a lot of people. Sita, who felt left out started to walk away when Saphira said, '**_**You should stay Sita.'**_

**She just shook her head, then Jura, who was on her other side said, '**_**You really should.**_**'**

**Sita shook her head again, '**_**No I shouldn't, this is his reunion.**_**'**

**As she started to walk away he called her name and ran over to her. She looked back at him and he gently held her hand, "Come on I want you to meet my family."**

**She hadn't been in the tent with everyone else because she was helping others pass on. Softly she smiled and he smiled back at her, together they walked over to his old village and she was introduced to Horst, who gave her a big hug, which she accepted awkwardly. Roran shook her hand and nudged Eragon in the side, which she laughed at it silently. When they started walking on Roran and Eragon walked into Eragon's tent but not before Eragon quickly kissed her cheek. She stood stunned at what he had just done then quietly walked into her tent, grinning happily.**

**Eragon and Roran sat talking when Roran said, "She's beautiful."**

**He looked at his cousin confusedly, "Who?"**

**Roran laughed and said, "Sita. That's who."**

**Eragon cocked his eyebrow, "I thought you liked Katrina."**

**Roran hit him in the arm and said, "No you numskull. Haven't you noticed how much she likes you?"**

**He thought about this for a moment then said softly, "Yeah I've noticed."**

**Roran leaned forward slightly and said, "But how do you feel about her?"**

**Eragon looked up into his cousins' eyes and said softly, "I think…I think I may love her."**

**Roran fell backwards from shock then he sat up and said, "I think she may love you too."**

**Quietly Saphira said, so Roran could hear also, '**_**I know she does.**_**'**

**Roran looked at her and said, "I still have to get used to that."**

**Meanwhile Eragon asked, "How are you so sure Saphira?"**

**Saphira just smiled as they saw a figure fly overhead. Both men ran out of the tent only to see Sita and Jura flying. They were doing spins and twirls while Sita was laughing happily. Eragon smiled and looked at Saphira, "You know I think you may be right."**

**She just smiled, '**_**Of course I'm right.**_**'**

**Just then Jura dove down and flew very low towards Eragon and Roran. They both ducked only to stand back up hearing Sita laughing. She jumped off of Juras back and, while smiling, calmly walked into her tent and fell asleep instantly. ****Meanwhile Jura walked up to Eragon and gently licked his face, '**_**Thank you Eragon. You've made my little one so happy.**_**'**


End file.
